disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasaurolophus
Parasaurolophus is a hadrosaur, or "duck-bill", dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period. It has appeared in several Disney productions. This particular Parasaurolophus is showcased in the Walt Disney feature film Dinosaur. Appearances ''Fantasia Parasaurolophus were among the many dinosaurs to appear in the ''The Rite of Spring segment of Fantasia. Here, the species is shown to have a flap of skin connected from their crests to their necks. Two are first seen eating plants. These two are both seen again a few moments later when the Tyrannosaurus Rex appears. As it chases the dinosaurs, a few other Parasaurolophus can be seen running away. A few Parasaurolophus can be seen watching the Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Stegosaurus while they're fighting with a group of herbivorous dinosaurs. Near the end of the segment, they are among with the many dinosaurs ended up going extinct from starvation and dehydration. ''Dinosaur A young Parasaurolophus is first seen at the very beginning of the movie peeking into the nests of Iguanodons. Then as it prances around, it sees a flying reptile. The young dino follows the odd creature into a thick jungle. It looks up to where the reptile was. Then saliva falls and hits a branch which causes the Parasaurolophus to look up at what and where the flying lizard landed: the neck of a Carnotaurus. It then comes running out of the jungle which catches the attention of most of the dinosaurs. As it runs, the Carnotaurus bursts out of the trees and starts to chase all of the dinosaurs, running past the young Parasaurolophus as it did. Later, many Parasaurolophus (adults and young ones) are seen migrating in Kron's herd to the nesting grounds. None of the Parasaurolophus ever speak in this movie. The Good Dinosaur Three Parasaurolophus were seen only at the beginning of the movie. There, they witness a meteor supposed to cause the extinction of dinosaurs pass by the Earth as they continue grazing along with two Diplodocus. Disney Parks A Parasaurolophus mother and its two young ones are seen at the Disney's Animal Kingdom ride DINOSAUR. It is identified as "''Hadrosaur". Trivia * Parasaurolophus is one of the rarer hadrosaurs from the late cretaceous. * Parasaurolophus' crest was likely used as a resonating chamber for helping the animal create sound. Indeed, palaeontologists made a 3D-model of the crest using a real Parasaurolophus skull as reference and blew air through it. The resulting sounds were not unlike those of musical instruments like trombones. * Parasaurolophus' crest developed as the animal grew, as evidenced by a fossil of a very young individual found in New Mexico. As a result, adults had deeper voices than the infants. * Its name means "Beside Saurolophus", which was another type of duck-billed dinosaur. Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6099.jpg 2 Parasaurolophus looking.JPG|2 Parasaurolophus looking at the arrival of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The group of herbivorous dinosaurs are going to run.JPG|The group of herbivorous dinosaurs are looking at Tyrannosaurus Rex and they notice that he's coming towards them. A group of herbivorous dinosaurs about to run.JPG Group watching.jpg|A Parasaurolophus along with a Triceratops, Corythosaurus and Brachiosaurus watching the fight of the Stegosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex. group watching (1).jpg|A Parasaurolophus along with a Triceratops, Corythosaurus and 3 Plateosaurus watching the Tyrannosaurus Rex killing the Stegosaurus. Tyrannosaurus killed the Stegosaurus.jpg|A Parasaurolophus along with a Triceratops, Diplodocus, Corythosaurus and a Dimetrodon looking at the end of the death of the Stegosaurus after it was killed by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Triceratops and Parasaurolophus.jpg 2 Parasaurolophus dying of starvation and dehydration.JPG|2 Parasaurolophus are walking through the drought dying of starvation and dehydration right behind of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. parasaurolpohus.jpg|Concept art by Ricardo Delgado dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-119.jpg dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-128.jpg dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-184.jpg dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-251.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-622.jpg|4 Adult Parasaurolophus grazing along with 2 Iguanodon, Several Pachyrhinosaurus& 3 Brachiosaurus Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7780.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8592.jpg|An Adult Parasaurolophus between a Styracosaurus on the left & both Neera & Aladar on the right Game Parasaurolophus.JPG|Parasaurolophus from Disney Dinosaur game Tumblr o6r6ybrAEC1ubtghao2 1280.jpg|A group of Parasaurolophus in the Early concept art design for DINOSAUR Ride Parasaurolophus.JPG|Parasaurolophus at the DINOSAUR Ride Animal Kingdom parasaurolophus.jpg The Good Dinosaur 02.png|3 Parasaurolophus along with 2 Diplodocuses in The Good Dinosaur External links * Parasaurolophus at Wikipedia Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaur characters Category:Silent characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Males Category:Females Category:Neutral characters Category:Character groups Category:Deceased characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon